Perfectamente normal
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: ... si... después de haber sido un mounstro como lo llamaban conoció el amor, tenia amigos y... era feliz, con su vida Perfectamente normal


**_Ohayo xd_**

**_Bueno aqui traigo un One-short de esta hermosa pareja :33_**

**_Para darle agradecimientos a alguien que admiro como escritora y Dibujante :3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pitukel-sama :D_**

**_Espero le guste xd muy normal :B_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Naruto es del gran artistem Masashi K._**

**_En mis historia Me fumo algo y escribo sobre Hinata-sama xd._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Perfectamente Normal_**

Solitario, así me siento cada día mientras intento acostumbrarme a la patética gente del instituto, si patética porque aun sabiendo quien soy sus chismes van mas allá de destructivos, hace mucho deje esa vida de las calles donde me drogaba, me tatuaba y buscaba algún idiota para golpearlo hasta el cansancio... Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto el único chico que intento ver mas halla de mi faceta violenta el cual no se guio por las apariencias él supo que yo sufría por que me juzgaban y que me desquitaba golpeándolos brutalmente. Entonces, si soy tan alejado de todos si odio el amor fraternal ya que nunca lo tuve ¿porque me siento como un niño cada vez que me sonríe? tal vez porque ella ha sido la única que de forma suave y delicada se acercó hasta mí, rompió mi armadura y me hizo sentir lo que inconscientemente siempre quise tener Amor.

.

.

-Gaara-kun en que piensas- dijo la ojiperla mientras cerraba el libro en el cual estuvo concentrada hace unos momentos

-En que aunque he cambiado no dejan de juzgarme... Temari y Kankurou me cuidan como a un niño y en cierta forma me gusta pero...- giro su mirada hacia las personas que no dejaban de susurrar aun sabiendo que los observaban- Aun tengo ganas de ser como antes y no importarme si los lastimo-

-N-no digas eso... e-ellos solo se fijan e-en las apariencias, así s-son conmigo, con Sasuke-kun con Naruto-kun con todos Gaara-kun- el chico se giro hacia ella

-¿Contigo?- su mirada se torno un poco triste

-Las fans de ustedes se eno-jan porque s-supuestamente y-yo me les meto p-por los ojos-

-¿Ustedes?- la chica lo miro

-¿Acaso no sabias que tienes un club de fans?-

-¿Nani?- la chica asintió

-Eres así como el prototipo chico malo y eso... l-las e-excita- ambos se sonrojaron

-Idiotas- soltó molesto- ¿No te han hecho nada?- ella solo negó devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa- Di la verdad Hinata o lo sabrán los chicos- la ojiperla respingo ante el comentario

-B-bueno... y-yo... e-ellas-

-Habla- dijo cortante, la aludida bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota

-Me hacen bromas, y... pues me dejan notas amenazantes- abrió sus ojos de par en par

-¿Porque?-

-Soy la única chica que dejan se les acerque... a-además como no t-tengo no-vio dicen que tengo sexo con los cinco-

-¿Cinco?-

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, tú y mi primo Neji-

-Están enfermas-

-También creían de Shino-kun pero como se traslado de ciudad ahora me molestan por todos- un pesado suspiro salió de los labios de la chica- A Sakura-san y Ino-san también las tratan así pero Ino y Sai son novios por lo que pararon con ella p-pero yo...-

-Como eres la que más pasa tiempo con nosotros te juzgan- ella solo asintió

-Tengo un plan-

-¿Eh?, n-no te p-preocup-pes Gaara yo...-

-Se mi novia-

-¿Que?-

-Se mi novia, todos saben que Sasuke no busca novia y Naruto esta empeñado es conquistar a Sakura, Kiba solo habla de su perro y Neji... es tu primo maldición- bufo, le molestaba dar tantas explicaciones

-Y-yo...- se sonrojo notablemente al ver al chico acercarse- G-gaara- trato de llamarlo pero este ya había entrado en un trance al ver de cerca esos labios que por varios momentos lo atormentaron- N-no se... s-si sea b-buena idea...- el termino con la distancia besándola de una forma que no creyó que haría, besarla con ternura, intercambiaron saliva lamian y mordían sin importarles que todos les miraran

-Me gustas- la aludida se sonrojo- Enserio me gustas- tartamudeo varias veces hasta que fue silenciada con otro beso- Se que no te gusto pero almenos... déjame disfrutar este momento- la chica se silencio mientras recibía gustosa los besos de aquel rebelde pelirrojo que en cierta forma le llamaba la atención, se separaron nuevamente

-G-gaara-kun... y-yo- bajo su mirada sonrojada

-Hinata- suspiro- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- la aludida le miro- ¿Por favor?- lo dijo casi en un susurro

-B-bueno y-yo- el pelirrojo al notar el nerviosismo de la ojiperla tomo una de sus manos y la beso con suavidad- S-si- levanto su mirada sorprendido- S-si quiero G-gaara-kun- este sonrió

-Oe, oe que hacen- intervino un castaño de marcas rojas en cada una de sus mejillas

-Besar a mi novia- dijo burlesco mientras robaba otro de esos adictivos besos a la chica

-H-hinata-sama...- se giraron admirando al resto de sus amigos sonrojados y con cara de molestia

-¡Que lindos!- grito una de las chicas del grupo con su peculiar pelo rosa y ojos jade

-Sai, tómales una foto- el chico pálido de cabellera oscura asintió sorprendiendo a la nueva pareja con una foto

-Hacen una gran pareja- sonrió de manera extraña

-Gaara- el pelirrojo torno su atención en el rubio- Si le haces daño a Hina-chan te haremos sufrir-ttebayo-

-La Hyuuga es demasiado inocente para tratar de corromperla- intervino el azabache

-¿C-corromperla?- pregunto al borde del shock el primo de esta

-Niisan- susurro al ver a su querido primo casi sufrir un Shock nervioso

-Hinata- giro su rostro hacia su novio- Te quiero- sonrió de manera dulce viendo como el chico le devolvía el gesto sacando gritos del grupo que los admiraba

-¡¿Sonrió?!- gritaron todos haciendo borrar la mueca del pelirrojo

-Déjennos solos- protesto recibiendo negativas del grupo-¿Porque?- todos intercambiaron miradas cómplices

-Porque...- comenzó el castaño

-Eres un pervertido-ttebayo- todos rompieron en carcajadas sacándole mas de una venita al pelirrojo

-¡De donde sacan eso!- la chica quien tomaba su mano aun empezó a reír de forma melodiosa- Hinata- la miro con un gesto muy parecido a un puchero marca Gaara

-Te quiero- sonrió robándole otro beso al sorprendido chico llamando la atención de todo en grupo

.

.

-Sabes- esta le miro- Tu y los chicos han echo que estos sean mis mejores días de escuela- la chica sonrió

-Somos jóvenes aun-

-Quiero pasar mi juventud junto a ti- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Ahyyyy me enamore-ttebayo- dijo un efusivo rubio acompañado por todos sus amigos... si... después de haber sido un mounstro como lo llamaban conoció el amor, tenia amigos y... era feliz, con su vida Perfectamente normal

**_._**

**_._**

**_Espero les gustara xdd_**

**_Para todos los amantes del Gaahina y los que no para que les guste esta bella pareja xd_**

**_Bueno los dejo_**

**_Arigatou!_**

**_Pitukel-sama La amante del Gaahina y el hentai_**

**_EyesGray o ... nose diganme como quiera xD_**


End file.
